Words That Can't Be Said
by Queen of EXO Planet
Summary: There are more ways to say "I Love You", and the language of flowers is one of those ways.


Sinful Rose: YESS! MORE MUZAISHIPPING!

Zhou Xing: You are crazy.

Sinful Rose: I know, right?

Mujakina:*kicks Zhou Xing in the face* Take that bitch!

Zhou Xing:T_T

Sinful Rose: This is kind of early for a Valentine's Day story, but I had to do this. Also, someone asked me why I picture Zhou Xing as a pervert, well, because he probably is a closet pervert.

Disclaimer: Oh god, you know this.

It was another day in China, one certain day. Here's a hint, love. That's right, Valentine's day. Everyone was handing out roses and chocolate, some were even making out! Oh god, this kind of grossed out Mujakina. Not the roses and chocolate, that was cute (yet cliché), but the making out in public was rather gross.

Mujakina looked at her surroundings. She closed her eyes for a second and stared at the book Victoria sent to her, it was called Twilight. She has heard of this book before, Victoria said it was an "abomination" and "will make you want to commit suicide". "Well, no turning back." She sighed, and starter reading. She read through the pages and examined Bella's personality so far, she examined that she was smart, and despite the fact that she described her skin as "ivory", "clear", and "translucent", she said she was not beautiful. She face palmed, this girl sounded beautiful! She gets the dudes; and she had _3_ people ask her out. If Mujakina was asked out by three people, she would be flattered! But instead, Bella was annoyed, as if this has happened before. What a Mary Sue! To hell with the fact that she was clumsy, she was damn perfect!

"Hey Mujakina, you seem annoyed, what's wrong?" asked a girl, she turned around to meet baby blue eyes owned by a girl with Rihanna "Fly" hair (which was not her own style, she copied it). She was wearing a crop lambskin leather red jacket, a red velvet mini skirt with black zebra net and lace, flaunted short red fingernails, gothic black tank top, fishnet stockings, and black Victorian kitten heel boots, also with her black fingerless fishnet gloves, different from her usual outfit. She looks tough, but she's a real sweetie.

"Hey, Naomi. I'm fucking annoyed because this damn book is such a…abomination!" Mujakina replied, pink curls bouncing as she jerked her head up then down. Naomi sighed, another one suffering from the thing named Twilight. "Oh, Victoria sent you the book already. Fa schifo, no e vero?" She sighed with her Italian accent, since she is half Italian.

"Hello ladies!" came an all-too-familiar voice, with an annoying set of girls.

Yup, it was Zhou Xing.

"I'm sure those fucking ladies over there are damn hookers." Mujakina sneered.

"Kina calm down." Naomi sighed.

"You, there! Cussing is un-ladylike!" some random aristocrat shouted, that is, until a Frisbee hit him.

"Whoops! Pardon me!" Meili cried, chocolate brown eyes widening.

"That has got to hurt." Naomi mumbled. They all blinked and went back to acting like that never happened.

"So, Airén, are you going to get a certain someone, a Valentine?"

She knew that he was talking about himself, because a lot of girls hand him gifts for Valentine's day, so to dodge the question, she kicked him "that" place, and walked off with a "hmph!" while sticking her head up high.

"Come on Naomi, I don't want to waste my time with him." Mujakina sneered. Naomi sighed and walked away with her. Why was she like that around him? Next thing you know, China will be destroyed because of the nuclear bomb being thrown at him. Not a pretty sight.

"Oh god, she just needs to confess, so no bystanders get injured." She sighed, and walked away, her boots making sounds as she walked.

This Valentine's Day equals one thing, especially with a violent tsundere.

Chaos.

Naomi walked into Mujakina's room quietly, and saw her reading a book, not Twilight, but a different book, it was The Red Pyramid, and she was humming to "Nameless Song", the song that is playing in her room right now. She looked very peaceful, very different from the way she was around Zhou Xing, even her hair was down. Naomi decided to leave her alone and go back to her room.

Mujakina had thoughts passing through her head like a conveyor belt, should she confess now? But she can't speak how she feels; it's always been that way. How could she confess?

Hold on.

This is Valentine's Day.

She could confess with roses!

However, it's too unoriginal, so she thought of something else, but then she remembered the language of flowers. Maybe she could use that. Perfect! She got up grinning, she had the perfect idea, it wasn't just plain red roses, but more flowers.

This is going to be good.

Mujakina was bursting with joy inside; she was so sure that this will work. She placed the flowers on the table with the letter that said this:

_Hey,_

_I'm sorry for being cruel to you all the time, I couldn't find anything more special, but this gift came from my heart, I hope you like them, because these say things I couldn't tell you._

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Mujakina Utsukushi~_

It also stated the flowers meanings, there was an Arbutus ("You're the only one I love"), Acacia (Secret love, for the love she had for him), some red and pink roses (Of course), Bellflower ("thinking of you"), a white carnation (for pure love), Daisy (for loyal love), forget-me-nots (for true love), Heliotrope (for devotion- not in a yandere way), and a thorn less violet rose somebody lended her (for love at first sight, because that was exactly how she felt). She also set some chocolates next to it, she smiled, awaiting the time where he gets back to the temple.

"Hey, Airen." Zhou Xing said, for some reason, Mujakina could've sworn he heard nervousness. Maybe because she didn't greet him with an insult.

She grinned and chimed "Follow me!" he just hesitantly followed, could it be a cage? Or an iron maiden? Or…will she tie him up? He didn't know, but he was lead to a table with an elegant vase full of flowers with chocolates and a note by it.

"Mujakina? Mujakina?" but she was gone, weird. He looked at the flowers and read the note with meanings of the flowers, they all represented things that she felt to him that she couldn't speak. He was shocked, this is how she felt. But then he smirked afterwards.

He knew it all along.

Sinful Rose: Finished! I love writing this couple, it's so cute~

Thalassa: When will you update Greek Legends?

Sinful Rose: Very soon I promise. So anyway, this is Sinful Rose signing off, peace!


End file.
